Back to Me
by Chlorin
Summary: Ino, seorang model dan aktris muda yang tengah naik daun, terancam tinggal kelas karena nilainya yang rendah di hampir semua pelajaran. Hanya satu orang yang bisa mengajarinya, Dia. Tapi, haruskah Ino memungut kembali benda yang telah Ia buang? yang lebih penting, apakah benda yang telah dibuang akan mau kembali pada tuannya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Mataku memutar bosan melihat perdebatan dua manusia di depanku, apakah mereka tidak bosan membahas masalah yang sama selama hampir 1 jam

"Apa tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi? Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sibuknya Ino, jangan hanya karena dia tidak datang di beberapa perrtemuan maka kau membuatnya tinggal kelas" suara sang pria dengan nada semakin meninggi

"Sekali lagi mohon maaf yamanakasan, perlu diketahui bahwa nilai Ino di beberapa mata pelajaran sama sekali tidak bagus dan persen kehadirannya juga tidak dapat membantu, maka kami mengambil tindakan ini sebagai hasil akumulasi semua nilai Ino" Balas sang wanita dengan nada bijaksa. Detik selanjutnya, ruangan hening, tidak ada yang berbicara satupun. Aku pun enggan berbicara, takut mengganggu negosiasi dua manusia di depanku

"Hmmm kalau begitu, apakah Ino tidak bisa diberikan kesempatan lagi? Semacam remedial untuk memperbaiki nilai-nilainya. kau tahu sendirikan, jika Ino benar-benar tinggal kelas maka ini akan sangat mempengaruhi masa depannya, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Tolonglah Tsunade Sensei, beri Ino kesempatan satu kali lagi" Lama wanita itu berpikir.

"Hhh Baiklah aku akan memberikan Ino satu kali kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki nilai-nilainya. jika Ino tidak dapat mencapai nilai di atas rata-rata, maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ino akan tinggal kelas" Ucap Tsunade akhirnya.

"Terima kasih Tsunade Sensei atas kebijaksanaannya, aku akan menjamin bahwa nilai Ino akan lebih baik dari sebelumnya" Ucap sang pria sambil berdiri dan menyalami wanita di depannya. Sang pria keluar dari ruangan tersebut diikuti seorang gadis pirang di belakangnya.

"Kau dengar sendirikan Ino, kali ini kau harus belajar keras. Kalau perlu, batalkan semua jadwal shootingmu supaya kamu bisa fokus, ujiannya akan di adakan 2 minggu lagi" Tegas sang pria, sedangkan sang gadis kembali memutar matanya bosan. Sang pria berbalik, menghadap langsung kepada sang gadis

"Dengar Ino, jika kali ini kamu gagal maka Ayah benar-benar akan menyingkirkanmu dari dunia entertainment dan Ayah tidak main-main" Tegas sang Pria, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan sang gadis sendiri dengan pikirannnya tentang ucapannya sang Ayah.

Tidak aku tidak boleh pergi dari dunia ini, ini duniaku dan aku mencintainya, tak ada yang bisa menyingkirkanku, bahkan Ayah sekalipun, Tekadnya. Namun pikirannya kembali bergejolak, bagaimana bisa dia mengikuti ujian yang bahkan pelajarannya hanya ia hadiri beberapa kali. Ino berhenti dengan pikirannya, ia berjalan menuju kantin bermaksud menemui beberapa manusia yang mungkin bisa berbagi pikiran dengannya.

Ino sudah di sana dengan beberapa manusia yang mungkin bisa dibilang berada di posisi yang sama dengan Ino, sering absen saat pelajaran berlangsung, bedanya otak dan level mereka berbeda dengan Ino, setidaknya nilai mereka berada sangat di atas rata-rata. Sebut saja Haruno Sakura, seorang yang juga berprofesi sebgai model dan aktris seperti Ino; Uchiha Sasuke kekasihnya, seorang pewaris Uchiha corporation yang juga sering absen untuk menghadiri beberapa rapat perusahaan; Uzumaki Naruto, seorang kapten Basket KHS yang sering absen untuk ikut beberapa turnamen internasional atapun hanya latihan basket biasa, Ino tahu walaupun otak Naruto setara dengan Ino, KHS tidak akan pernah mendepaknya; Terakhir Hyuga Hinata kekasih Naruto, seorang putri bangsawan yang kerap absen untuk menghadiri beberapa pertemuan atau pesta kenegaraan.

"Kenapa kau tak cari seorang tutor saja, Pig?" Tanya Sakura, memulai pembicaraan setelah mendengar cerita panjang Ino. Ino mendesah

"Aku sudah mencobanya forehead, tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka tak bisa mengajariku dan aku juga tak punya waktu untuk bertemu mereka. Kau tahu jadwalku" jawab Ino, kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya

"Berarti yang jadi masalah adalah dirimu yang benar-benar bodoh" Sahut sebuah suara, membuat kepala Ino hampir mendidih, kalau saja suara itu bukan berasal dari pacar sahabatnya, maka Ino sudah menedangnya dari tadi

"Ino, kurasa kau harus mengurangi jadwalmu dan mencari seorang tutor, itu satu-satunya jalan. Bukankah kalau kau gagal kali ini, maka tidak ada lagi jadwal untukmu?" Saran Hinata, dengan nada yang benar-benar halus. Ino membenarkan perkataan Hinata, Benar, kali ini ia harus mengosongkan sedikit jadwalnya untuk jadwal dan untuk tutor...

"Kurasa kau bisa meminta orang tercerdasnya KHS untuk menjadi Tutormu, kurasa dia mau. Bukankah kalian dulu bersahabat waktu SMP?" Naruto seakan mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Itu bukanlah pilihan yang mustahil, tapi mustahil untuk seorang Ino lakukan. Setelah Ino membuangnya, haruskah Ia memungutnya kembali? yang terpenting, apakah barang yang sudah dibuang, akan mau kembali pada tuannya?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Ino sudah mengosongkan jadwalnya dan serius belajar untuk ujian remedial yang akan diadakan 10 hari lagi. Otaknya nyaris meledak, Iruka sensei telah menjelaskan materi yang sama selama hampir dua jam dan tak secuilpun yang terperangkap dalam otak Ino.

"Apakah kau sudah mengerti Ino?" Tanya Iruka sensei untuk kesekian kalinya. Ino hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala. Walaupun ia tak mengerti, tapi ia takkan membiarkan Iruka Sensei menjalaskan materi itu kembali.

"Baiklah Ino, kau bisa istirahat dulu. Kita bertemu setelah makan siang dengan materi yang berbeda" Ucapnya, kemudia berlalu dari hadapan Ino yang sepertinya tak mencerna dengan baik apa yang dikatakan pria tadi.

Ino mengerang frustasi. Ini hari ketiga Ia mengikuti pelajaran tambahan yang diberikan oleh Iruka sensei, Tutor yang dibayar mahal oleh Ayahnya untuk mengajari Ino. Bohong, jika Ino mengerti apa yang dijelaskan selama tiga hari ini. Salahkan otaknya, yang benar-benar tumpul, sarafnya yang tidak bekerja dengan baik, dan kepalanya yang mengangguk-ngangguk seakan mengerti hanya untuk menghindari penjelasan materi yang sama yang dapat memekakkan telinganya.

Satu yang berhasil diproses otaknya dan diyakini kebenarannya oleh Ino. Jika keadaan ini berlangsung terus hingga hari ujian, maka bisa dipastikan Ino akan gagal dan paling tragis, Ino harus berhenti dari dunianya. Ino berpikir keras, haruskah Ino menemuinya? Menemui masa lalunya?

Sebenarnya yang dianggap masa lalu oleh Ino, bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk malah bisa dibilang salah satu masa-masa terindah dalam hidup Ino. Hanya saja Ino yang menodainya, Ino yang meninggalkan mereka demi eksitensinya di dunianya yang sekarang. Tapi ini juga masa depannya, Entertainment benar-benar dunia yang dicintainya, dan Ino tak mau meninggalkannya.

Ino berjalan pelan menuju atap sekolah KHS, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat seakan ia akan menanda tangani sebuah proyek besar. Tinggal satu langkah lagi, Ino berhenti, merapikan pakaiannya, kembali mengambil cermin dan memperhatikan wajahnya, Ino menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali. Begitu seterusnya, hingga tak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di sana selama 10 menit.

Tangannya perlahan meraih kenop pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap sekolah dan disinilah Ino sekarang, atap KHS yang sepi tak berpenghuni, entah apa yang Ino ingin temui di sana. Ino melangkah memutari tempat itu, dan matanya menangkap apa yang ia cari. Ino mendekatinya, melangkah pelan sekan-akan tak ingin diketahui keberadaannya.

"Kau tak berubah, masih seperti yang dulu" kata Ino dalam hati. Matanya menatap seorang pemuda berambut nanas, berseragam KHS yang tampak berantakan, kedua matanya tertutup damai seakan-akan tengah hanyut dalam mimpi indah. Mata Ino masih menelisik pemuda di depannya, mulai dari rambut, kelopak mata, hidung, bibir dan dagunya tak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Tapi Ino takut, takut jika mata itu terbuka, apakah Ia akan memandang Ino dengan tatapan yang sama?

Ino duduk di samping pemuda itu, matanya tak lepas, takut-takut jika pemuda itu bangun. Ino menghalau cahaya matahari yang mengenai wajah tampan sang pemuda dengan kepalanya. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga tak sadar Ino mendekatkan kepalanya, matanya terutuju pada satu titik, bibir sang pemuda.

5...4...3...2...1 cm

"Apa yang kau inginkan Ino?" suara sang pemuda menghentikan pergerakan kepala Ino, matanya terbelalak menyadari sang pemuda yang wajahnya hanya berjarak 1 cm dari Ino telah membuka matanya.

"Shika" Lirih Ino, perlahan menarik kepalanya namun sebuah tangan kembali menarik kepalanya ke posisi semula.

"Shika"

"Apakah kau ingin memungut kembali barang yang sudah kau buang?" Tanya Shikamaru, dengan nada berbisik

"Shika"

"Mengapa kau kembali ke masa lalumu?"

...

"Apakah duniamu yang sekarang mengabaikanmu?"

...

"Tapi maaf Ino, barang yang sudah kau buang...benar-benar telah kubuang" Bisik Shikamaru.

Kemudian dalam sekejap berdiri, meninggalkan gadis yang masih tertegun sendiri di atap sekolah.

"Sebegitu bencinya kau, Shika?" lirihnya, aquamarinenya telah mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan menyindir Shikamaru, karena ia tahu dalam hal ini ia berada dalam posisi tersangka yang mengharapkan belas kasihan dari korbannya.

Shikamaru adalah sahabat Ino, dari SD... ah bukan sejak mereka lahir mereka telah bersahabat, bahkan shikamaru lahir sehari sebelum Ino. Keluarga mereka bersahabat membuat Ino dan shikamaru juga berada dalam status yang sama, sahabat. Mereka selalu bersama, berada di TK yang sama, SD yang sama, dan SMP yang sama. Shikamaru selalu mengajari Ino pelajaran yang Ino tidak mengerti di sekolah, dan anehnya jika Shikamaru yang menjelaskan, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Ino menganggukkan kepala pertanda mengerti.

Memasuki masa SMP, Ino semakin memperlihatkan kecantikannya hingga Ia selalu menjadi idola sekolah. Shikamaru menyadari itu, namun Ino tetap berada di sampinnya seakan menegaskan bahwa ia adalah milik Shikamaru. Memasuki kelas 3 SMP, Ino memulai debutnya di dunia entertainment dengan perusahaan Ayahnya sebagai agensi dan tak susah untuk Ino, diterima dalam dunia itu. Ino semakin sibuk, namun Ia tetap menyempatkan waktu untuk menyemangati Shikamaru di setiap olimpiade mengingat shikamaru adalah seorang yang jenius, Ia masih sempat berfoto sambil mengalungi medali emas yang selalu shikamaru dapatkan.

Ino semakin larut dalam dunianya, dunia dimana dia dieluk-elukan seperti putri, dipuja sana-sani. Di dunia itu dia bertemu dengan Sakura yang kemudian dia jadikan sebagai sahabat; kekasih sakura, sasuke yang kemudian membawanya bertemu dengan orang-orang penting lainnya hingga mereka berjanji untuk masuk di SMA yang sama. Yah Ino menatap teman-temannya, dan menyadari bahwa ia berada di level berbeda sekarang.

Shikamaru menyadari perubahan Ino, namun mengenyahkan itu dari pikirannya, ia menanamkan ke otaknya bahwa ino benar-benar sibuk sampai lupa untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya dalam perpisahan sekolah. Shikamaru mengikuti Ino masuk KHS, mengabaikan beberapa beasiswa luar negeri yang menghampirinya. Ia berharap mempunyai waktu bersama Ino, setidaknya di sekolah.

Hari pertama sekolah, Shikamaru mengayuh sepedanya ke rumah Ino. Shikamaru bukanlah orang miskin, hanya saja ini kebiasaan mereka sejak SD, berangkat bersama dengan sepeda. Ia sudah menitip pesan pada pembantu bahwa Ino harus menunggunya, Ia ingin berangkat bersama Ino di hari pertama sekolah. Sedikit lagi ia sampai di depan rumah Ino, namun sebuah mobil mewah mendahuluinya dan berhenti tepat di depan dimana Ino berdiri. Ino tersenyum kepada pemilik mobil dan segera masuk kemudian berlalu meninggalkan shikamaru.

"Tuan Shikamaru, saya sudah beri tahu nona Ino untuk menunggu Tuan, tapi sepertinya nona Ino..."

"Tak apa Bibi, mungkin Ino lupa" jawab Shikamaru kepada pembantu Ino yang menghampirinya. Lalu berlalu dari wanita itu. Tidak, Shikamaru tidak buta, Ia tahu Ino melihatnya namun pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Otaknya menghasikan sebuah hipotesis yang tidak ingin ia yakin kebenarannnya

'Ino telah meninggalkannya'

Otak Shikamaru terbukti jenius, Hipotesis yang telah ia buat hasilnya mendekati 100%. Hal ini terbukti dari Ino yang menghindarinya, bahkan bila berpapasan, Ino akan tetap berjalan sambil bercuap-cuap dengan teman barunya seakan-akan Shikamaru tidak ada di sana. Sakit, itu yang ia rasakan. Otaknya tertawa melihat hipotesisnya benar 100% sementara hatinya menangis, menyadari bahwa salah satu bagiannya telah menghilang.

Shikamaru pindah ke kelas unggulan, kelas yang isinya benar-benar hanya orang belajar, kelas yang sangat cocok untuk pemuda jenius seperti shikmaru. Kelas yang posisinya berada jauh dari kelas biasa. Ia menolak segala jalan yang dapat mempertemukannya dengan Ino. Shikamaru tak pernah makan siang di kantin, Ia akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap sekolah, menatap awan atau tidur di sana sampai jam sekolah habis, kelasnya tak memedulikan persen kehadiran, selama sang siswa masih mendapat nilai diatas 90, itu tak jadi masalah. Begitulah, hingga keduanya benar-benar seperti orang asing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Ino masih di sana, di perpustakaan, berusaha mencerna apa yang dituliskan dalam buku itu. Namun otaknya benar-benar membeku. Ino mengubur wajahnya dalam tumpukan buku yang harusnya ia baca.

"ada yang bisa kubantu shikamaru-san?"mendengar satu kata di akhir kalimat itu, sontak menyadarkan Ino. Kepalanya berputar mencari sumber suara, dan sesuai dugaannya, orang itu di sana. Ino berjalan pelan mendekati sumber suara

"merepotkan...maaf aku lupa mengembalikannya" Kata-kata singkat terlontar dibibirnya. Ia menyodorkan beberapa buku tebal

"Shika" cicit Ino pelan, yang sekarang telah berada di samping pemuda tersebut

"merepotkan...Jadi berapa yang harus aku bayar?" tanya Shikamaru, tanpa memedulikan seorang gadis barbie di sampingnya

"Oh tak perlu, shikamaru-san. Buku-buku ini memang khusus kelas unggulan, jadi kau tak pelu membayarnya" Balas petugas perpus, ramah. Matanya memandang seorang gadis pirang yang sedari tadi diabaikan shikamaru dan kembali ke shikamaru kemudian tersenyum.

Shikamaru berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Ia tahu seseorang yang dari tadi mengganggu masih mengikutinya. Mereka masih berjalan dengan posisi seperti itu, hingga tak sadar keduanya hampir sampai di kelas unggulan. Sang gadis yang mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru akan masuk kelasnya langsung berlari memeluk shikamaru dari belakang membuat pria itu tersentak, dan berhenti berjalan.

"Shika, maafkan kau. Aku tahu, aku salah, aku meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku Shika... hiks..hiks maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku" gadis itu manangis, shikamaru bisa merasakannya, hanya saja shikamaru tak bisa, ia tak bisa menukar rasa sakitnya selama satu tahun ini hanya dengan beberapa kata maaf.

"Aku tahu , aku menyakitimu selama ini. Tapi kamu harus tahu, aku juga sakit, kau pikir aku bisa hidup tanpamu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu shika. Aku bertahan demi mempertahankan duniaku, aku bersama mereka demi eksitensiku, shika. Tolong percayalah, Shika...hiks...hiks" Shikamaru tetap tak bergeming.

"bagaimana bisa aku percaya? Bagaimana aku percaya kalau kau benar-benar dan tidak sedang berakting? " mata Ino terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan shikamaru, Ia menuduh Ino berbohong. Seorang shikamaru menuduhnya berbohong, dalam mimpipun seorang Ino tak pernah membayangkannya.

"Kau seorang aktris yang hebat Ino, aku tahu itu, kau bisa memerankan segala jenis peran. Katakan, bagaimana aku harus percaya kalau yang tadi itu bukan sebuah drama yang kau buat untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan" Ino melonggarkan pelukannya dan berjalan menghadap Shikamaru. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang juga balas menatapnya, namun dengan sorot mata tajam.

Ino mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Shikamaru, membuat mata Shikamaru terbelalak, otaknya telah mengirim impuls ke seluruh bagian tubuh shikamaru, memberi tahu apa yang akan terjadi satu detik selanjutnya.

Shikamaru dapat merasakan, bibir Ino mencium keningnya, lalu perlahan bibir itu juga mengecup kedua matanya yang refleks tertutup, selanjutnya hidung shikamaru, 2 detik selanjutnya shikamaru dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Ino mendekati bibirnya dan stengah detik selanjutnya, bibir Ino telah berada di atas bibir Shikamaru

Flashback On

"Selamat atas debutmu Ino"

"Shika"seketika gadis yang tengah berbincang dengan Ayahnya berpaling dan berlari menerjang sang pria yang tengah memamerkan senyum khasnya.

"Kukira kau takkan datang ke pestaku, bukankah kau ada Olimpiade Fisika di Singapur besok?" Tanya Ino, kedua tangannya masih mengalung di leher sang pria.

"Olimpiadenya Siang, jadi aku akan mengambil jam terbang subuh, kurasa takkan terlambat" jawab sang pria

"Aku sangat senang karena kau datang Shika. Aku tidak punya teman disini, yang ada hanya teman-teman ayahku" rajuk Ino dengan muka cemberut, tangannya telah terlepas dari shikamaru.

Ino menarik Shikamaru menjauhi kerumunan pesta, dan berakhir di tepi kolam renang milik Ino

"jadi mana hadiahku?" Pinta Ino sambil mengadahkan tangannya. Shikamaru tersenyum kikuk

"Ino, kau tahukan 1 minggu ini aku pelatihan di singapur dan liburku hanya hari ini jadi..." Shikamaru menggantung ucapannya

"jadi?" tanya Ino dengan nada mulai meninggi. Shikamaru hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala, ia tak berani menatap Ino yang pasti sedang marah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil sendiri hadiahku" Ucap Ino, membuat Shikamaru mengangkat kepala, menatap Ino bingung. Shikamaru masih tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan Ino. Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Shikamaru, berjinjit dan ...

Flashback off

Keduanya masih terdiam, tidak ada yang ingin mulai pembicaraan. Ino masih berusaha meredam warna merah di wajahnya karena malu sedang shikamaru masih terlihat shock dengan apa yang baru terjadi

"Shika" "Ino" Ucap mereka bersamaan lalu kembali terdiam

"Shika" terdengar sebuah suara lain. Keduanya sontak menoleh ke sumber suara

Temari


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

"Shika" Panggil seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat, sambil berjalan mendekati dua manusia yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Shika, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi" celoteh sang gadis pirang berkuncir empat sambil merangkul lengan shikamaru. Ino memicingkan mata, tak suka melihat gadis di depannya, terlebih dengan tingkahnya yang seenaknya saja merangkul shikamaru.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Ino, dengan nada dingin. Sementara yang ditanya, hanya memandang Ino dengan wajah yang seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dia siapa, shika?" Ino kembali bersuara dengan nada semakin tinggi, sementara gadis pirang satunya masih diam, masih terlihat memikirkan sesuatu

"Shika, ada hubungan apa kau dengan yamanaka-san?"Ini suara gadis berkuncir empat, pikirannya telah membuatkan hasil. Ino merungut kesal, gadis itu seakan mengabaikannya

"Shika?" Ucap kedua gadis pirang bersamaan, lalu saling melototi satu sama lain

"Bisakah kalian bertanya satu-satu? Cih, dasar wanita selalu saja merepotkan" itu suara shikamaru, seakan tidak tahan dengan atmosfer yang ada disekitarnya.

"Ino, dia Temari. Temari, dia Ino" shikamaru telah memberi jawaban pertanyaan dua gadis pirang didepannya, namun entah kenapa atmosfer di sekitar tubuh shikamaru tidak berubah, semakin tegang dan panas. Kedua gadis pirang, masih saling memandang tak suka satu sama lain.

"Hey, kenapa sekar..."

"Shika, kau belum makan siang kan? Ayo ke kanting" Rajuk Ino tiba-tiba, sambil bergelanjut manja di lengan shikamaru yang lain.

"Shika, kau janji akan mengajari materi yang tidak kumengerti kemarin, bukan?" Rajuk gadis pirang yang lain. Shikamaru bergidik ngeri, merasakan perubahan atmosfer dua gadis pirang didepannya, baru beberapa detik yang lain mereka saling melemparkan aura yang menyeramkan, detik selanjutnya mereka berubah menjadi gadis yang manja

'Cih, dasar wanita'

"Tidak boleh, shikamaru harus ikut denganku"

"Hey, memangnya kau siapanya shikamaru? Datang-datang langsung mengklaim shikamaru"

"Oh, kau tidak mengenalku dan bla...bla..bla"

Dan detik selanjutnya, mereka kembali menjadi wanita cerewet. Rasanya telinga shikmaru ingin pecah, mendengar perdebatan dua gadis pirang didepannya. Mereka tidak lagi bergelanjut manja di lengan shikamaru, namun sebaliknya saling mengumpat satu sama lain

'Bukannya mereka baru berkenalan beberapa detik yang lalu? Kenapa jadi bertengkar?' Batin Shikamaru heran.

"Hey, jika kalian masih ingin bertengkar, lanjutkan saja. Aku ngantuk" Suara shikamaru menghentikan pertikaian kedua gadis itu, sontak keduanya menatap sang pemuda yang kini sudah menjauh dari lokasi pertikaian

"SHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

0

O

0

Ino kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, ini H-9 sebelum ujian remedial dan dia belum berhasil membuat shikamaru menjadi tutornya.

"Jadi Ino, kau sudah berhasil membuat shikamaru yang tutormu?" Tanya pemuda jabrik, yang baru saja datang. Sementara yang ditanya hanya meliriknya sinis kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan mata-mata yang menatapnya prihatin.

"Naruto, sebenarnya shikamaru itu, siapanya Ino" Tanya gadis berambur merah muda, dikuti oleh pandangan yang lain yang sebenarnya juga tidak mengatahui hubungan apa antara Ino dan orang tercerdas KHS tersebut. Naruto berpikir, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tak tahu, dahulu mereka mempunyai hubungan apa" Jawab Naruto

"Lho, bukannya kemarin kau bilang shikamaru itu sahabatnya Ino?" suara halus mengintrupsi, sepertinya tidak puas dengan jawaban kekasihnya.

"Mereka menyebut diri mereka sahabat, tapi tingkah mereka tidak seperti hanya sekedar sahabat"

"Jangan membuatku bingung Naruto" kali ini berasal dari kekasih gadis merah muda.

Flashback On

"Ino, maukah kau jadi pacarku" Ini pengakuan pria ketiga hari ini yang menyatakan perasaannya pada sang gadis barbie.

"Kiba, maafkan aku. Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya" Jawab sang gadis, lalu berjalan mendekati pria berambut nanas yang sedari tadi menunggunya, lengannya merangkul sang pria dan berjalan menembus kerumunan siswa yang menonton acara penembakan tadi.

Itu jawaban yang selalu Ino berikan kepada mereka yang menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Memang terdengar ambigu dan tak jelas, namun sepertinya seluruh siswa SMP Konoha sudah tahu maksud jawaban gadis itu. 'Sudah tahu' apa? Seluruh siswa Konoha sudah tahu bahwa sang gadis Barbie hanya milik pria nanas, bukan yang lain. Statement ini tak pernah tersurat langsung oleh kedua bersangkutan, namun tersirat dari tingkah laku keduanya.

Jika ada yang bertanya 'Ino, sebenarnya shikamaru itu siapamu?' maka sang barbie akan menjawab 'Shikamaru, dia sahabat, sahabat terbaikku' tak pernah gadis itu mengklaim shikamaru sebagai miliknya. Lalu apakah Ino hanya memamfatkan shikamaru untuk menolah para pria? Itu pernah menjadi statement sementara para penggosip di SMP Konoha sebelum suatu Insiden

PLAAAAAK

Suara tamparan terdengar jelas diseluruh sudut kantin yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening

"Hiks...hiks...senpai, apa salah saya?" cicit sang gadis yang pipinya memerah akibat tamparan dari seniornya

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh huh! Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud" Hardik sang gadis penampar, sambil melemparkan beberapa lebar kertas dan kotak-kotak berwarna merah muda ke tubuh sang gadis tersebut.

"memang apa salah saya? Saya hanya ..."

"Hanya apa huh! Hanya mencoba bersikap jalang di depan shikamaru" sang gadis penampar mengumpat.

"Terus apa masalahnya, bukannya senpai hanya sahabat shikamaru senpai? Sempai bukan pacarnya yang berhak marah-marah " jawab sang gadis dengan nada tak kalah tinggi, Ia tak terima dikatai 'bersikap jalang ' oleh gadis yang bahkan bukan pacar orang yang dicintainya.

"KAU..." sang gadispenampar bersiap menampar kembali, sebelum sebuah tangan lain menangkap tangannya.

"INO, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil" Suara seseorang membentak sang penampar. Ino hanya terdiam, menatap sang pemuda yang membentaknya, hingga tak sadar pipinya telah basah dengan air mata.

"Shika, kau membelanya" Ino terisak, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini pria itu membentaknya

"Aku tak membelanya Ino, tapi kau sudah keterlaluan" Ucapan shikamaru melunak, mendengar gadis itu terisak.

"Oh aku tahu, hiks...hiks...kau juga menyukainya kan? Kau membenciku karena aku menampar orang yang kau cintai. Kau jahat, Shika...Hiks..kau..." Isakan Ino terhenti, saat pria itu memeluknya, mengusap kepalanya pelan, walaupun gadis itu berusaha memukulnya, berusaha lepas dari pelukannya.

"Aku tak mencintainya Ino, kau yang paling tahu isi hatiku" bisik Shikamaru, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni kanting. Hingga detik itu, tak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekati shikamaru dan penembakan terhadap Ino masih terus berlangsung, sepertinya para pria tersebut tak pernah bosan menunggu hati sang barbie berpaling dari pria nanas.

Flashback off

"Benar-benar hubungan yang rumit" Komentar pertama datang dari gadis merah muda

"Kurasa shikamaru dan Ino sebenarnya saling mencintai, hanya saja mereka tak mengungkapkannya" Komentar kedua dari sang gadis Hyuga

"Dobe, kalau dulu mereka mempunyai hubungan seperti itu. Kenapa sekarang mereka seperti tak saling kenal? Aku tak pernah melihat Ino bicara dengan shikamaru sekalipun" percayalah, ini komentar terpanjang dan sadisnya datang dari seorang Uchiha yang terkenal sangat irit bicara. Bahkan kekasihnya pun terkejut, mendengar jumlah rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda tersebut.

"Sasu, kenapa kau sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka?" tanya sang gadis merah muda dengan nada mengintimidasi, pasalnya pernah muncul gosip bahwa Ino menyukai Sasuke dan sasuke ... entahlah, tak ada yang bisa menebak perasaan seorang uchiha namun hanya status yang mematahkan gosip tersebut bahwa sakura berpacaran dengan sasuke dan Ino tak mungkin menyukai kekasih sahabatnya.

"Sakura jangan memulai sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai. Aku tidak seperti yang ada di pikiranmu" Jawab sasuke, dingin, cukup membuat gadis merah muda itu menundukkan kepala

"Aku penasaran dengan shikamaru, bisa dibilang aku mengenal shikamaru dengan baik" Ketiga pasang mata itu langsung manatap sasuke tak terkecuali gadis merah muda yang tadi menundukkan kepala.

"Shikamaru itu, rekan bisnisku. Memang aku tak pernah bicara dengannya di sekolah, tapi kami mempunyai hubungan baik sebagai rekan bisnis. Dia pebisnis yang jenius, sangat pandai memainkan harga saham" Jelas sasuke, seakan menjawab serentetan pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala-kepala manusia di sampinnya.

Lalu mereka terdiam, hingga sang uchiha kembali membuka suara

"jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Dobe" suara sasuke, membuat naruto tersadar

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Seingatku hubungan mereka baik-baik saja hingga masa SMP berakhir. Bahkan saat Ino debut jadi artis, shikamaru masih menemaninya. Aku baru merasakan perubahan mereka saat masuk SMA, sepertinya Ino yang menghindari Shikamaru tapi aku tak tahu ada masalah apa, mungkin saja mereka bertengkar"

Jawaban Naruto mengakhiri perbincangan kedua pasang kekasih tersebut.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Note: Maaf...sorry...mianhe...Gomenasai...otak aku lagi error karena skripsi yang nggak kelar-kelar, walaupun aku dari awal udah ngatur supaya rate T. Tapi khusus chapter ini bisa dibilang semi M, jadi yang ngga suka cerita rate M, ngga apapakok nggak baca.

Minna, do'ain semoga aku bisa proposal semester ini :)

ooo

Terhitung, sudah 13 menit 2 detik gadis itu berdiam di sana, matanya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda di sampinnya. Entahlah, ini mungkin akan jadi kebiasaan Ino, mengunjungi atap di saat istirahat makan siang dan berakhir memandangi pemuda yang sepertinya selalu hanyut dalam dunia yang lain.

"Shika, jam istirahat sudah hampir habis" keluhnya, sepertinya ia mulai bosan menunggu mata pemuda itu terbuka

"Hmm, apa aku harus membangunkanmu huh?" tanyanya seperti pada diri sendiri. Perlahan Ino mendekatkan wajahnya 'Oh aku mohon, jangan lagi seperti kemarin' ini inner Ino yang bicara, apa yang Ino sudah ketularan sakura yang selalu berbicara dengan innernya.

5...4...3...2...1

CUP

'Yey berhasil' teriak Inner Ino senang

Bibir pink Ino menempel di bibir sang pemuda, matanya tertutup menikmati sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perutnya. Detik demi detik berlalu, mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama kecuali mata sang pemuda yang telah terbuka namun sepertinya tak berniat untuk menghentikan aksi gadis di atasnya.

Terhitung 27 detik berlalu, sang gadis membuka mata dan terbelalak mamandang wajah sang pemuda yang hanya berjarak 0,7 cm darinya, terlebih pada mata yang juga memandangnya.

"Shika, sejak kapan?" tanya Ino kikuk, mengangkat wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan memerah, menjauhi sang pemuda

"mendokusei Ino, kau yang paling tahu cara membangunkanku"

Flashback On

"Bibi, apa shikamaru ada di rumah?" tanya seorang gadis, sambil membuka tudung kepala yang hampir manutupi seluruh wajahnya

"Ino-chan, Bibi tak menyangka kau akan datang" Ucap seorang wanita dengan senyum keibuannya, berjalan mendekati sang gadis yang mulai melepas penyamarannya

"Pasti sangat susah untukmu nak, berjalan seperti itu" Ino hanya tersenyum, ini resiko yang harus diterimanya menjadi seorang artis, tak mungkin ia memperlihat wajahnya ke masyarakat bahwa ia tengah berkunjung ke rumah seorang pria, tentu akan jadi skandal yang besar.

" Duduklah, Ino. Bibi akan memanggil shikamaru, hah pasti anak itu sedang tertidur" Ucap wanita tersebut, mulai berjalan meninggalkan sang gadis sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh tangan yang lain

"Bibi tak usah, biar aku sendiri yang membangunkannya" Ucap Ino, dalam sekejap berlalu dari hadapan sang wanita

'sepertinya mereka sudah dewasa' Ucapnya dalam hati

Ooo

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah kamar yang mungkin lebih pantas disebut kapal pecah. Buku bertebaran dimana-mana mulai dari buku internasional olimpiade fisika, buku SMA kimia, buku SMP MTK, komik konan, majalah musik sampai majalah por...

Mata sang gadis terbelalak memandang jenis buku yang satu itu, ia tak menyangka seorang jenius juga membutuhkan buku seperti itu. Selain buku, ia juga menemukan pakaian dan kaset CD berceceran dimana-mana.

Ino memungut benda-benda itu, dan menyusunnya kembali, tangannya menemukan 3 majalah dewasa, 2 kaset CD serta 3 komik hentai dan tanpa ragu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia juga mengambil sapu dan pel dan mulai membersihkan ruangan tersebut hingga mulai tampak seperti kamar. Anehnya, kegiatannya ini tak sedikitpun mengganggu pria yang sedang berbaring tak jauh darinya.

Ino telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia dapat merasakan ototnya yang mulai kelelahan 'seharusnya aku menghabisnya waktu libur shootingku dengan istirahat, bukannya menjadi pembantu di sini' keluhnya dalam hati sambil memandang pemuda yang masih setia menutup matanya. Matanya kembali terbelalak, begitu sebuah majalah yang luput dari pembersihannya tengah tergeletak di samping sang pemuda. Majalah itu menampilkan dua manusia berbeda gender yang sedang berciuman dengan keadaan yang oh... yakinlah, kau tak ingin aku menjelaskannya

Ino memerah, dan tanpa sadar mengusap pelan bibirnya, otaknya memutar ulang kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu di pesta perayaan debutnya. Ino tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berani mencium pemuda itu, hanya saja saja ia tak ingin ciuman pertama diambil oleh pemuda lain selain shikamaru, walaupun ia yakin kedepannya ia akan sering melakukan adegan seperti itu mengingat pekerjaan sebagai seorang aktris.

Ino masih bisa merasakan saat ciumannya dibalas shikamaru, pria itu menghisap bibirnya, membelainya pelan dan melumatnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah statement dihasilkan otaknya 'apakah itu bukan ciuman pertama shikamaru, mengingat betapa ahlinya pemuda tersebut memainkan bibirnya' Ino tak menyukai statement ini, shikamaru adalah yang pertama untuknya dan harusnya Ino juga jadi yang pertama untuk shikamaru.

"Shika Bangun!" teriak Ino, Ia harus memastikan sesuatu. Memang setelah insiden itu, ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan shikamaru, Ino sibuk dengan berbagai jadwal shooting dan shikamaru sibuk dengan olimpiade dan berbagai lomba ke luar kota hingga keduanya tak sempat berkomunikasi bahkan melalui telepon.

"Shika!" Teriak Ino lagi. Sang pemuda menggeliat, namun bukannya membuka mata namun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Ino kesal setengah mati, mendekati sang pemuda, berniat membangunkannya secara paksa, namun niatnya terhenti setelah netranya memandang bibir shikamaru. Entah sejak kapan Ino terobsesi dengan bibir itu, Ino tak memungkiri bahwa shikamaru seorang pencium yang hebat, ia menikamati setiap moment bibir shikamaru di bibirnya dan sepertinya ia ingin merasakannya kembali

5...3...2...1

CUP

Bibirnya telah menyentuh bibir yang sedari tadi menggodanya, matanya tertutup hingga ia merasa bahwa bibir itu bergerak menghisapnya

"Shhhhika"liirih Ino di tengah ciumannya. Entah sejak kapan, Ino sudah berada di bawah dengan shikamaru yang menindihnya sambil melumat bibir pink gadis pirang di bawahnya, sementara sang gadis mengalungkan tangannya dan menarik kepala sang pemuda untuk memperdalam ciumannya. 1 menit 23 detik berlalu dengan posisi bibir yang saling melumat hingga keduanya kehabisan oksigen dan mau tak mau harus saling melepas.

Hahh...hahh.. keduanya berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, namun netra sang pemuda kembali memandang bibir sang gadis yang mulai membengkak karena ulahnya namun terlihat seksi. Tangan sang pemuda menangkup wajah sang gadis dan menariknya mendekat, hingga dua benda kenyal tersebut kembali saling melumat sampai...

"EHHEM EHEMM" sebuah deheman yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan mengganggu kegiatan meraka, sontak keduanya saling melepas, menyisakkan berapan saliva di bibir sang gadis yang segera dibersihkannya.

"Ayah, sejak kapan di sana?"

Pria yang dipanggil ayah, hanya melirik putranya dengan tatapan yang susah ditebak, lalu netra kembali kepada sang gadis yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala

"Ayahmu menelpon Ino, mempertanyakan keberadaanmu. Apa kau tak memberitahunya kalau kau ke sini?" Suara pria itu melunak, tak ingin membuat putri sahabatnya ketakutan

"Ahhh itu, aku memang tak memberitahunya paman. Aku langsung kemari, setelah jadwalku selesai" Jawab Ino, dengan nada bergetar.

"Dengar, Aku bukannya tak suka hubungan kalian, asalkan jangan terlalu jauh. Ingat kalian masih SMP kelas 3, masih terlalu dini. Kalau sudah saatnya, biarpun kalian menolak aku dan Inoichi pasti akan menikahkan kalian" Terangnya, sontak membuat kedua remaja itu memerah.

"Cepatlah turun, Ibu menunggu kalian untuk makan siang" Ucapnya, lalu berlalu dari kedua remaja yang masih saling terdiam

"Shika""Ino" Ucap mereka bersamaan

"kenapa kau menciumku Ino?" tanya sang pria nanas, membuka percakapan

"Entahlah...aku sudah kehabisan cara membangunkanmu" jawab Ino sedikit berbohong, tak mungkin bukan ia mengatakan bahwa ia terobsesi dengan bibir shikamaru

"Jadi kau akan menciumku terus hingga aku terbangun?" tanya shikamaru dengan seringai di wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap Ino, dan tanpa sadar wajah keduanya hanya terpisah 1,5 cm. Ino menutup mata, menunggu adegan selanjutnya namun... hingga beberapa detik tak ada yang terjadi, ia membuka mata dan tak menemukan siapapun di ruangan itu

"SHIKAAAAA"

Flashback Off

"Shika" Ucap sang gadis, berusaha menarik perhatian sang pemuda yang baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tiba –tiba Handphone sang pria bergetar, menampilkan sebuah nama yang sanggup membuat hati sang gadis hancur berkeping. Kemudian tanpa sepatah katapun, sang pria meninggalkan sang gadis dengan hatinya yang telah hancur

"Apa tak ada sedikitpun yang tersisa untukku, shika?" Lirihnya, entah sejak kapan Ino merasa akhir-akhir ini matanya begitu mudah berair dan kembali membasahi pipinya.

Ooo


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu, gadis itu masih berdiam diri di sana, tak ingin beranjak. Helaian rambut pirangnya beterbangan tertiup angin, mengeringkan pipi sang gadis yang tak hentinya dijatuhi liquid bening. Ini bukan lagi tentang sang pria jenius yang tak ingin menjadi tutornya, namun tentang hatinya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit, seakan seseorang tengah mengiris-ngirisnya lalu kembali membubuhi garam dan jeruk nipis di atasnya.

Sakit, Ia tak tahu bahwa tindakannya satu tahun yang lalu bisa berdampak sesakit ini. Apakah pria itu sudah tak mencintainya lagi? Pikirnya. Cinta yah, benar. Tak pernah sekalipun kata cinta terucap di antara mereka. Kata 'aku mencintaimu' sepertinya kata yang tergolong haram untuk diucapkan. Tapi Ino tahu, hatinya sangat tahu isi hati pria itu dulu. Ino sangat mengetahui bahwa pria itu juga sangat mencintainya, sama seperti dirinya. Namun sepertinya hanya isi hati Ino yang tidak berubah, hati pria itu sepertinya bukan miliknya lagi.

Ino kembali menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Ia lelah menangis dan sungguh ini sangat bukan sifat seorang Ino. Kegiatan menangis hanya ia lakukan dalam pekerjaannya sebagai seorang artis, selain itu, yah bisa diakui bahwa sejak umur 10 tahun hingga detik ini hanya satu orang yang bisa membuatnya menangis yaitu shikamaru.

Ino beranjak dari atap, Ia tahu pasti gurunya telah datang makannya Ino hanya ingin ke kantin, mengisi energinya yang habis digunakan untuk menangis. Ia masih berjalan, menyusuri lorong kelas yang sepi, pertanda seluruh siswanya tengah belajar. Namun langkahnya terhenti, netranya menangkap siluet dua orang siswa yang tengah berciuman. Ino ingin mengabaikannya, sebelum menyadari sang gadis berambut pirang dan sang pria...nanas.

000

PRAAAANGGG PRAAAAANGGGGG ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH

Suara hentaman benda yang dilempar dan raungan tangis masih memenuhi kamar bernuangsa ungu tersebut yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kondisinya. Peralatan kosmetik dan boneka berhamburan dimana-mana, pecahan gelas yang entah berasal dari cermin atau tempat kosmetik memenuhi lantainya. Disudut kamar, meringkuk seorang gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, sepertinya ia tak peduli dengan telapak kakinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, dan beberapa pecahan kaca masih tertusuk di sana.

"Nona Ino, kumohon buka pintunya" Suara wanita dari luar masih terus terdengar, diiringi suara gendoran pintu.

"Nona Ino, hiks...hiks...nona Ino" wanita itu terisak, namun tetap tak mendapat respon dari sang pemilik kamar. Suara isakan itu terhenti, ketika seorang pria datang sambil berjalan tergesah-gesah

"Sebenarnya, ada apa?"Tanya sang pria dengan nada khawatir.

"Saya juga tidak tahu Tuan, yang saya tahu Nona baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan langsung masuk kamar. Lalu tak lama saya dengar, nona meraung-raung seperti menangis sambil memecahkan barang-barang. Saya khawatir Tuan, terjadi sesuatu dengan Nona Ino di dalam " Jelas wanita tersebut, masih diiringi dengan isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Ino, buka pintunya. Ini Ayah, Nak" Teriak sang pria sambil mengetuk pintu, namun tetap tak ada respon.

"Apa tidak ada kunci lain?" Tanyanya, masih dengan nada khawatir

"tidak ada Tuan, kunci kamar Nona Ino hanya satu" jawab sang wanita. Sang pria mengerang frustasi, kemudian berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan kekuatannya.

"INO" Teriak sang pria, begitu menemukan putri kesayangannya tengah berbaring diantara pecahan kaca dan tetesan darah, ia dapat melihat beberapa bagian kulit anaknya berdarah tergores pecahan kaca, dan yang paling parah telapak kakinya yang masih tertusuk beberapa pecahan kaca.

000

Berita sakitnya seorang Yamanaka Ino, menyebar hampir di seluruh Konoha. Tak ada yang tahu detail sakit Ino, media hanya tahu bahwa Ino kelelahan dan perlu beberapa hari perawatan rumah sakit.

"bagaimana keadaan putri saya, Dok?"

"Ino kehilangan cukup banyak darah, namun kami bisa menanganinya. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi dia akan sadar" Sang penanya mengucapkan terimakasih dan bergegas masuk ke kamar rawat putrinya.

Inoichi hanya menatap nanar putrinya, Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat putrinya sampai nekat berbuat seperti itu. Setahunya, Ino bukanlah seseorang yang mudah stress karena sesuatu, Ino bukanlah anak cengeng yang menangis untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Bahkan ia tak ingat kapan putrinya itu menangis dihadapannya, mungkin 7 tahun yang lalu.

Flashback On

Sang wanita masih setia membujuk sang gadis yang enggan membuka mulutnya untuk sesuap makanan

"Nona Ino, makanlah. Nona belum makan dari kemarin siang" Bujuk sang wanita sambil menyodorkan satu sendok nasi yang dalam beberapa detik terhempaskan ke lantai, membuat butiran nasi berceceran di mana-mana. Ini bukan yang pertama, kejadian ini sudah berlangsung dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Sang penyuap telah mengganti sendok dan makanannya sebanyak 5 kali dan tak satupun direspon oleh sang gadis.

Gadis itu masih terdiam, matanya memperhatikan sang wanita yang sibuk membersihkan butiran nasi yang berceceran di lantai kemudian berlalu dari hadapan sang gadis. Satu detik setelah sang wanita menutup pintu kamar, kembali terdengar

PRANGGGGG

Kali ini gelas yang seharusnya digunakan untuk minum pecah dengan sengaja, pecah belingnya menyebar di seluruh lantai, membuat tak seorang pun berani berjalan di sekitarnya.

"INO" bentakan sang pria menggema beberapa detik selanjutnya. Gadis yang dibentak menatapnya tajam

"Aku mau Ibu" desisnya, tapi cukup terdengar oleh sang pembentak. Sementara sang pembentak hanya menatapnya sendu, tak tahu harus menjawab keinginan putri semata wayangnya itu. Hari ini, tepat seminggu setelah meninggalnya sang Ibu. Selama itu pula, Ino mengurung diri di kamar, tak mau makan dan berkali-kali membanting barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Tak ada setitikpun air mata yang keluar dari aquamarinenya, membuat orang disekitarnya tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan sang gadis. Mungkin dirinya terlalu shock mendengar kabar kematian sang bunda, rasanya baru kemarin sang gadis berbelanja dan belajar memasak bersama sang bunda, tak ada firasat sedikitpun sosok itu akan meninggalkannya.

"Ino mengertilah, Ibumu sudah tenang di alam sana. Jangan membuatnya bersedih. Kau tak bo..."

PRRAAAAAAANG

Kali Ini, tangan sang barbie melempar sesutu ke cermin, membuat cermin yang biasa dipake untuk berhias hancur tak berbentuk.

"INO, JIKA KAU INGIN IBUMU. MATILAH BERSAMANYA. Ayah tak mau mengurus anak yang manja" Bentak sang ayah dengan nada tinggi, melihat kelakuan putrinya yang brutal, mungkin lebih baik baginya jika mendengar putrinya yang menangis dibanding suara pecahan barang yang tak hentinya. Sungguh, Ia tak bermaksud membentak sang putri, hanya ingin menyadarkan anak tersebut bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah salah.

"Jadi itu keinginan Ayah" desis sang gadis, tangannya meraih serpihan kaca yang cukup tajam dan mengarahkan ke tangan yang lain.

"Ino, jangan main-main Ino" bentaknya lagi, ketika sang putri mengarahkan pecahan kaca ke nadinya.

"Ayah tak bermaksud seperti itu, Ini. Ayah mohon, ayah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi Ino" suaranya melunak, bahkan beberapa kali terdengar isakan. Tapi seperti tak mendengar apa-apa, sang putri bersiap mengiris sejulur nadi yang timbul di pergelangan tangannya sebelum suara memanggilnya.

"INO"seorang laki-laki berambut nanas berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sang putri, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Sementara yang dipanggil, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, kemarahan, kerinduan, kelegaan, ketenangan bercampur di sana yang tanpa sadar membuat akuamarine itu memanas dan dalam beberapa detik berair. Sang putri menangis, air mata yang harusnya berjatuhan sejak seminggu yang lalu kini telah tertumpah.

"Shika" cicit sang putri. Sang pria mendekat, kemudian meraih tubuh kecil yang mulai bergetar ke dalam pelukannya, mengusapnya pelan, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia membiarkan sang gadis menumpahkan tangis dalam pelukannya.

Inoichi, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia menatap bahagia pemandangan di depannya dan satu kesimpulan mencuat di otaknya, Ia telah menemukan obat untuk anaknya, yang tak lain adalah putra dari sahabatnya. Sejak saat itu Inoichi tak pernah lagi melihat ataupun mendengar Ino menangis sampai beberapa jam yang lalu

Flashback off

"Paman" panggilaan seseorang menyadarkannya, nampak seorang gadis pink menatapnya khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ino, Paman?"

"Dokter bilang, sebentar lagi Ia akan sadar" jawabnya. Inoichi memandang sahabat putrinya, rasa ingin tahunya terhadap sesuatu menyeruak.

"Sakura, apa kau tahu apa yang membuat Ino sedih akhir-akhir ini?" sakuran tersentak, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tak terlalu tahu paman, kupikir Ino terlalu stress menghadapi remedialnya dan akhir-akhir ini Ino sering murung" jawab Sakura.

"Memang ada apa Paman?"

"Ino pingsan bukan gara-gara kelelahan sakura, tapi karena kehilangan banyak darah" Jawab Inoichi, emerald gadis pink terbelalak

"maksud paman, Ino bu-nuh di..ri?" tanyanya pelan

"mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu sakura, Ia membiarkan kakinya tertusuk pecahan beling hingga kehilangan banyak darah. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Ino hingga berbuat seperti itu dan aku berpikir, itu bukan hanya sekedar tentang nilainya di sekolah" jawab Inoichi, masih sambil menatap nanar putrinya yang tak kunjung membuka mata.

Sakura mencerna jawaban yang baru saja di dengarnya. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan tentang shikamaru.

"Paman, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang aku juga tak tahu apa hubungannya dengan Ino. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Ino sering murung gara-gara dia" Ucap sakura pelan. Sebenarnya ia takut mengatakan ini, bagaimanapun ini termasuk privasi Ino dan sepertinya Ino tak sedikitpun mau menguar hubungannya dengan shikamaru.

"Siapa itu, sakura?" tanya Inoichi penasaran. Walaupun Ia ayah sekaligus presiden tempat Ino bekerja, namun tak secuilpun Ia mengetahui tentang hubungan asmara sang anak karena bisa dibilang, Ino termasuk artis yang bersih dari skandal.

"namanya Shikamaru, Paman" jawabnya menunggu reaksi sang paman. Inoichi, mengernyit heran. Rasanya tak mungkin, seseorang yang selalu ia angggap peredam tangis anaknya membuat anaknya menangis .

"Bagaimana, kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu sakura? Setahuku Ino dan Shikamaru bersahabat sejak kecil, bahkan bisa dibilang Ino lebih dekat dengan Shikamaru dibanding ayahnya"

"entahlah, Paman. Mungkin juga aku yang salah" jawabnya, bagaimanapun ini hanya pendapat dan firasatnya.

Beda dengan Inoichi, otaknya sedang menganalisis jawaban sakura. Mungkin saja mereka bertengkar karena setahun terakhir ini, tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar Ino menyebut nama shikamaru, padahal sebelumnya Ino akan melaporkan segala prestasi dan apa yang dilakukan pria itu kepadanya. Inoichi jujur merasakan perubahan hubungan keduanya, tapi ia hanya beranggapan bahwa itu terjadi karena faktor kesibukan, bukan karena ada masalah di antara mereka, Pikir Inoichi. Otaknya berakhir pada kesimpulan, jika shikamaru satu-satunya yang bisa meredam tangis anaknya, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan hanya shikamarulah satu-satunya yang juga bisa membuat anaknya menangis. Mungkin Ia harus segera bertemu dengan Shikaku.

O0o

"Sebenarnya, ada apa Inoichi? Kenapa wajahmu serius sekali?" Tanya Shikaku, sambil memandang sahabatnya yang masih terdiam sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Inoichi, tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, bagaimana cara membicarakan hal seperti ino dengan sahabanya.

"Shikaku, kau tahu putriku sedang sakit" ucap Inoichi, memulai percakapan.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah mendengarnya bahwa ia kelelahan. Bukankah itu hal biasa untuk seorang aktris" jawab shikaku, semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan sahabatnya. Lalu Inoichi kembali terdiam.

"Sebenarnya adaapa dengan Ino? apa ini ada hubungannya dengan shikamaru?" tanyanya, yang sontak membuat Inoichi terkesiap.

"apa kau tahu sejauh mana hubungan Shikamaru dan Ino?" tanya Inoichi. Sementara shikaku, bingung diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, Ia teringat kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu, ketika Ia memergoki keduanya tengah berciuman.

"aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa . sebaiknya kau tanyakan sendiri pada shikamaru atau Ino, mereka lebih mengetahuinya" jawab shikaku akhirnya, tapi ia belum menemukan inti dari pembicaraan ini

"katakanlah Inoichi, mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu"

"Ino pingsan, bukan karena kelelahan shikaku tapi karena kehilangan banyak darah"

"darah..maksudmu Ino, bunuh diri?"

"bisa dibilang seperti itu. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi ia menghancurkan semua barang-barang dan membiarkan kakinya tertusuk pecahan beling hingga hampir kehabisan darah"

"aku akan membicarakan ini dengan shikamaru nanti. Tenanglah Inoichi, jika memang ini karena putraku aku akan memberinya pelajaran" Ucap Shikaku, mengakhiri pembicaraan dua manusia yang telah bersahabat sejak lama.

O0o

"Ayah, kenapa manatarpku seperti itu?" Tanya shikamaru, yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu tiba di rumahnya, namun telah mendapatkan tatapan mengintimidasi dari sang ayah.

"Apa temari sudah pulang?"

"Sudah Ayah, aku yang mengantarkannya kemarin"

"shika apa kau menyukai gadis suna itu?"

"untuk apa mempertanyakan hal seperti itu. Itu urusanku, ayah"

"Jawab saja shika. Urusanmu adalah urusan ayah juga" Shikamaru semakin tidak mengerti, sejak kapan ayahnya berubah menjadi secerewet ini.

"aku tidak menyukainya Ayah. Ayah sendiri yang memintaku menemaninya selama di Konoha, karena Ia putri rekan bisnis Ayah"

"Bagaimana dengan Yamanaka Ino?"

"mendokusei, sebenarnya ada apa ayah? Kenapa Ayah menjadi secerewet ini?"

"Ino di rumah sakit Shika"

"aku tahu ayah, itu resikonya menajdi artis"

"Ia memcoba bunuh diri"

"A-pa bunuh diri. Jangan bercanda Ayah"

"Ayah tidak bercanda, Nak. Kau sendiri tahu, bagaimana keras kepalanya Ino, ia tak mungkin berbuat senekat itu untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Ayah tak tahu ada masalah apa di antara kalian tapi segeralah selesaikan. Minta maaflah, jika kau yang salah dan maafkanlah jika Ino yang salah. Bagaimanapun, cepat atau lambat kau dan Ino akan terikat. Segera perbaiki hubungan kalian" Nasihat Shikaku, kemudian meninggalkan putranya yang sibuk menganalisis rentetan kalimat sang Ayah.

Shikamaru sangat mengenal Ino, tindakan brutal seperti bunuh diri bukan sifat Ino yang baru bagi shikamaru. Gadis itu akan melampiaskan kemarahan ataupun kesedihan kepada benda-benda di sekitarnya, termasuk menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan yang timbul di otaknya, apa yang membuat Ino sesakit itu? Apakah Ino melihat kemarin sedang...?

"Oh Tuhan, kenapa sekarang aku yang jadi tersangka"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Aquamarine sang barbie menatap langit kamar tempatnya berbaring, namun bukan warna ungu yang ia tangkap menandakan Ia tak sedang berada di kamarnya. Suara pintu dibuka dan kembali ditutup menyadarkannya atas keberadaan seseorang.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar Ino" ucap sang gadis pink. Namun sang barbie hanya terdiam, seperti tak berniat merespon sahabat pinknya.

"Ayahmu, keluar sebentar mengurus sesuatu. Kurasa Ia akan segera kembali" tambahnya, namun yang diajak bicara masih bungkam.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Ino? Bicaralah! Ada masalah apa sampai kau nekat berbuat seperti ini?" bujuk gadis pink.

"Kau tahu, aku menganggapmu sahabat, tapi saat ini aku seperti orang asing Ino. Aku bahkan tak tahu sedikitpun masalalumu. Apa kau tak menganggapmua sahabat? Ceritalah Ino! ada apa?" entah sejak kapan, akuamarine sang barbie memanas dan kembali menitikkan liquid bening.

"Sakura...Hiks...hiks...hiks" akhirnya sang barbie bersuara sambil menitikkan air mata. Sang gadis segera merangkul sahabatnya, membawa ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan sang barbie menangis di sana. Ini sisi Ino yang lain, Pikir Sakura. Selama persahabatannya dengan Ino, Sakura tidak pernah mendapati Ino menangis sekalipun di luar lokasi shooting. Ino yang Ia kenal adalah Ino yang kuat, Ino yang tegas dan percaya diri tinggi. Ino yang Ia kenal adalah Ino yang akan melampiaskan segala kekesalannya dengan berbelanja ataupun melakukan hal lain yang membuatnya tertawa, bukannya menangis.

"Sakura" lirih Ino, masih dalam pelukan Sakura

"Hm" respon Sakura

"Apa kau pernah melihat, Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis lain?" cicit Ino, namun terdengar jelas oleh telinga Sakura. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata sahabatnya, sejumput luka Ia temukan di sana, membuatnya mengerti masalah apa yang tengah dialami sahabatnya. Ditariknya kembali tubuh itu ke pelukannya, Ia dapat merasakan tubuh itu bergetar.

...

"Hiks...Kenapa hiks...rasanya sesakit ini, sakura? Dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa" tanyanya, masih dalam deraian air mata. Sakura terdiam, Ia tak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa. Ia tak pernah merasakannya, tapi Ia dapat membayangkan rasa sakit yang tengah dialami sahabatnya.

O0o

Onyx sang nanas masih setiap menatap langit yang cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hati sang nanas. Tak bisakah Ia menjadi awan saja, yang terus bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Tak bisakah Ia tetap menjadi shikamaru yang menutup diri terhadap keadaan sekelilingnya. Tak bisakah gadis itu, kembali tak mengusiknya dan mengabaikannya seperti dulu. Tak bisakah Ia tetap berpura-pura tuk tak peduli tentang apa yang dilakukan sang gadis. Tak bisakah hatinya tetap tenang, memikirkan sang gadis yang hatinya tengah kesakitan. Racaunya, dalam hati.

Sang nanas sangat tahu, apa yang sedang dirasakan sang barbie, Ia pernah merasakannya dan tentu Ia tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu. Perasaan sakit yang muncul saat melihat bibir yang kau cintai menyentuh bibir lain. Hati sang nanas sudah kebal dengan pemndangan seperti itu, tapi bagaimana dengan sang barbie yang baru pertama kali menyaksikannya. Ugh, sungguh dalam hati sang nanas, tak ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk membuat gadis itu merasakan sedikit rasa sakitnya. Sungguh, hatinya sangat tidak ingin melihat gadis itu menangis. Sungguh, hatinya masih sangat memuja kecantikan sang barbie, tak ingin ada setitik pun liquid bening yang merusaknya.

Sang nanas menutup mata, indera penciumannya menikmati aroma rumput basah di sekitarnya. Otaknya masih sibuk berpikir, apa yang harus Ia lakukan? Apa yang harus Ia katakan? Bagaimana ekspresi yang harus Ia tampakkan? Apakah gadis itu akan memaafkannya? Aneh rasanya, mengingat kemarin gadis itu yang terus-menerus minta maaf dan sekarang dirinya yang harus mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Yah, hatinya tengah memaafkan sang gadis. Entah sejak kapan, mungkin saat gadis itu menciumnya atau saat gadis itu bertengkar karenanya atau memang hatinya tak pernah menyalakan sang gadis, hatinya tak pernah sedetik pun tak mencintai gadis itu, hatinya memuja, meninggikan dan akan melakukan apapun demi sang barbie, hatinya masih sama seperti dulu.

Tapi Sungguh, Shikamaru tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Dia tak tahu bagaimana mengatakan bahwa Ia telah memaafkan sang barbie, bahwa hatinya masih sama seperti dulu, bahwa apa yang dilihat oleh sang akuamarine tidak benar. Sungguh benar, Ia jenius dalam semua hal, kecuali tentang cinta.

0oO

"Kau sudah bangun, Ino?" Tanya seorang pria, saat melihat gadis itu tengah membuka mata. Sang gadis hanya meliriknya sebentar, dan kembali fokus pada langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ayah sudah bicara dengan Tsunade Sensei dan beliau setuju menunda remedialmu sampai 2 minggu ke depan setelah kau sembuh" sang gadis tetap tak merespon.

"Ino, Ayah tak tahu masalah apa yang tengah kau alami. Tapi, jangan seperti ini, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Ayah tahu, ayah tak bisa menggantikan posisi Ibumu tapi ingatlah Ibumu pasti juga tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini" Lanjutnya. Ia berdiri, dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan sebelum tangannya digenggam oleh tangan yang lain.

"Ayah, maafkan Ino" cicit sang gadis, wajahnya telah basah. Sang Ayah hanya memeluk, mengusap pelan anaknya, berusaha meredam tangisnya. Kapan Ino terakhir memeluknya? Entahlah, Ia tak ingat, mungkin saat Ino berumur lima tahun atau saat 2 tahun. Sungguh, ia tak ingat, itu sudah lama sekali.

"Ceritalah Ino, jika kau punya masalah"

"Hiks...hiks...Shi...ka..." lirih sang gadis di tengah tangisannya

" Shikamaru... jadi benar, anak itu yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Tenang saja Ino, ayah akan memberi pelajaran pada anak itu" Geram Ayah Ino. Ia sudah akan berbalik sebelum tangan sang barbie menahannya.

"Ayah, Shika tidak salah hiks...Ino yang salah Ayah" Ucap Ino

"Apa maksudmu Ino? " Tanya Inoichi tidak mengerti. Ino pun mulai menceritakan keasalahannya yang selalu mengabaikan shikamaru sejak setahun lalu karena merasa ia dan shikamaru berada di level yang berbeda.

Inoichi menghela nafas keras, Ia memandang sang barbie yang masih sesegukan setelah menceritakan masalahnya. Namun, masih ada satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab di otaknya.

"Kalau kau yang menjauhi Shikamaru, terus kenapa kau bisa bertindak sebrutal ini Ino?" Tanya Inoichi, rasanya masih ada yang disembunyikan anaknya.

"Itu..." Ino tak berani menjawabnya, mana mungkin Ia mengatakan bahwa Ia marah melihat Shikamaru mencium gadis lain setelah selama ini selalu mengabaikan pria nanas itu.

...

"Ya sudah kalau kau belum bisa cerita Ino, ayah tak memaksa. Ayah hanya tak mau kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi" Ucap Inoichi, melihat sang barbie tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam, Inoichi masih memikirkan tentang apa yang disembunyikan putrinya sedangkan Ino, otaknya berusaha menghapus bayangan-bayangan yang beberapa jam lalu tersimpan di otaknya, bayangan yang mampu menyayat hatinya yang terluka.

O0O

Aquamarine sang barbie terbuka, kembali menatap langit-langit kamar tempatnya berbaring, warnanya tak lagi putih melainkan warna ungu, warna kesukaan sang barbie. Yah, Ino telah diijinkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit, hanya saja Ia belum bisa memulai aktivitasnya sebagai seorang aktris. Setitik liquid bening membasahi pipinya, disusul liquid lain membuat kain disekitarnya kembali basah. Ini kebiasaan Ino setiap paginya, Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan liquid yang tak hentinya berjatuhan dari aquamarinenya, Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghapus bayangan itu, dan sekali lagi, Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara meyakinkan hatinya bahwa hati sang pria nanas bukan lagi miliknya. Bohong, jika Ino tak mengharapkan kedatangan Shikamaru, Ia sangat merindukan pria itu, bahkan mungkin Ino rela benar-benar bunuh diri hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian pria nanas itu.

Tok...tok...tok...

Suara ketukan terdengar, membuat sang barbie menghapus air matanya dan segera menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Ini juga salah satu kebiasaannya setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Ino akan menutup diri dengan selimut membuat orang mengira bahwa Ia masih tertidur dan kembali meninggalkannya. Ino tak akan keluar kamar, kecuali saat Ayahnya berada di rumah, hanya untuk memperlihatkan bahwa sang barbie masih hidup, walaupun dengan wajah pucat karena tak makan berhari-hari dan tatapan yang kosong. Tak lama terdengar, suara pintu yang dibuka, Ino dapat merasakan seseorang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Rupanya kau masih tidur Ino-chan" Mata Ino membulat dibalik selimut, Ini suara...

"Bangunlah Ino-chan, Bibi tahu kau pura-pura tidur" Ucapnya, sambil berjalan membuka gorden jendela kamar Ino, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk. Merasa tertangkap basah, sang barbie menurunkan selimutnya dan menatap wanita yang tengah membereskan kamarnya yang berantakan.

"Bibi...Apa yang Bibi lakukan di sini?" Tanya sang barbie

"Bibi tahu, Inoichi pasti menelantarkanmu. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan seseorang yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit sendiri di rumah sebesar ini?" Ucap sang wanita. Ia menatap putri sahabatnya lembut, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikan dalam akuamarine sang barbie.

"Bibi tak tahu, ada masalah apa antara kalian. Tapi, kau tak boleh seperti ini Ino" Ucapnya, masih memandang lembut sang barbie. Ino menunduk, menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangis yang sepertinya akan pecah.

Sang Wanita merangkul, membawa gadis itu kembali ke pelukannya, membiarkan tangisnya pecah di sana. Sang wanita mengelus rambut pirang sang barbie, menunggu hingga aquamarine itu tak lagi berair.

"Nah, sekarang bangunlah Ino, bersihkan tubuhmu, dan temani bibi sarapan"

"tapi, Bibi..."

"Jangat berdiet lagi Ino, kau sudah sangat kurus. Lagi pula, Bibi tak mau punya menantu yang kurus kering karena tak makan berhari-hari" Ucap sang wanita, membuat wajah pucat sang barbie sedikit memerah. Ino tersenyum, kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sang wanita membuat Ino merasa masih mempunyai sedikit harapan.

O0O

Ino menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Benar, dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan, tubuhnya terlalu kurus, wajahnya semakin cekung dan pucat, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang sangat bengkak. Beruntunglah Ino karena ayahnya mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk satu bulan ke depan, Ia tak mungkin menampakkan wajahnya yang seperti ini di layar televisi.

Sekali lagi, Ino menghela nafas. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, menuruni tangga, berhubung kamarnya terletak di lantai dua. Ino masih berjalan tanpa minat menuju dapur, tempat seorang wanita menunggunya sarapan. Bau masakan mulai tercium, membuat perutnya yang berhari-hari tak diisi berteriak histeris. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat Ia kenal

"Ibu, Tapi tak harus seperti itu"

...

"Shika"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Note: Aku nggak tahu nama Ibunya Shikamaru jadi aku Cuma nyebut sang Wanita atau Ibunya Shika.

"Shika" Lirih Ino. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemuda yang tengah duduk di meja makan, sementara tubuh sang pemuda menegang, seakan terpaku dengan kursi yang didudukinya, tak berani berpaling menatap gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Oh...Ino duduklah, Bibi sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu" Ucap Wanita yang juga duduk di meja makan yang sama. Ino masih mematung, tak tahu harus duduk dimana, kalau dia duduk di samping Ibu Shika, maka ia akan langsung berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Oh sungguh, Ia belum bisa menatap onyx sang pemuda. Tapi kalau ia duduk di samping shikamaru, Ino takut Shikamaru akan mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

"...no...Ino..." panggil Ibu shikamaru, menyadarkan Ino dari perdebatan pikirannya sendiri . Akhirnya dengan langkah pelang, sang barbie berjalan menuju kursi di samping Ibu Shika.

...

...

Suasana hening menyelimuti sarapan di pagi itu, Sang nanas masih menyantap makanannya yang terlihat dipercepat, sedangkan sang barbie masih belum menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun, sementara sang wanita sibuk memperhatikan interaksi putra dan calon menantunya yang seperti dua orang yang tidak saling kenal. Sang wanita pun menyendok beberapa makanan dan meletakan di piring calon menantunya.

"Makanlah, Ino. Bibi tak mau punya menantu yang kurus kering" Ucap sang wanita, yang sontak membuat sang nanas tersedak

UHUK...UHUK...UHUK...sang nanas masih tersedak nasi di tenggorokannya, refleks sang barbie memberikan air minumnya yang langsung diterima oleh sang nanas. Sang wanita terkikik geli, melihat interaksi keduanya. Ia dapat melihat telinga Shikamaru memerah, entah karena tersedak nasi atau karena kata-kata ibunya, sementara wajah Ino sudah memerah full, entah karena kata-kata ibu shikamaru atau karena tangannya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan tangan shikamaru. Lalu suasana kembali hening, hingga sang wanita kembali berucap.

"Ino, katanya kau perlu tutor untuk mengajarkan pelajaran yang akan kau remedialkan?" Tanya sang wanita, berusaha memecah keheningan yang terjadi, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lemah.

"kami sudah mendiskusikannya dan memutuskan bahwa shikamaru yang akan menjadi tutormu" Ucap sang wanita. Kedua remaja tersebut hanya terdiam, inilah yang terjadi kalau mereka berdua tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah, maka pasti orang tua mereka yang akan menanganinya. Pikir kedua remaja tersebut.

"kalian setuju kan?" tanya sang wanita kembali, namun yang keduanya masih bungkam.

"Aku..." Lirih Ino, memcoba buka suara

"Aku tak masalah Ibu, tapi kan aku tak perlu pindah ke sini. Aku bisa setiap hari datang, tanpa perlu menginap" Ucap shikamaru, membuat gadis di depannya mengerjap bingung, tak tahu apa yang tengah di bicarakan. Melihat calon menantunya yang kebingungan, maka sang wanita angkat bicara.

"Ino, kamu tahu kan ayahmu sekarang ada di singapura dan akan kembali dua pekan lagi. Sementara aku dan Shikaku juga harus mengurus perusahaan yang baru berdiri di kota Suna sementara shikamaru akan tinggal di sini mengurus perusahaan yang ada di konoha dan kamu sendiri harus belajar untuk ujian remedial bukan" Ucap sang wanita panjang lebar, namun otak Ino belum menangkap intinya.

"Jadi kami memutuskan, agar shikamaru pindah ke sini untuk menjagamu sekaligus menjadi tutormu atau kau yang pindah ke rumah kami Ino" tambah sang wanita.

"Ibu, aku bisa mengajarinya tanpa harus pindah ke sini" Ucap shikamaru yang dari tadi hanya diam, matanya menatap ibunya kesal, sementara sang ibu masih menunggu respon Ino.

"Bibi, kalau shikamaru tidak mau, tidak apapa. Lagian di sini ada pembantu dan juga ...Ino bisa mencari tutor yang lain" Ucap Ino pelan, wajahnya menunduk, menatap makanan yang sepertinya lebih menarik dibanding pria di depannya.

"TIDAK, keputusan kami sudah bulat. Ayolah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian, seingat Ibu dulu kalian sangat akrab dan jangan kalian kira, Ibu tak tahu kelakuan kalian dulu yang sudah lebih dari teman" Ucap sang wanita kesal, membuat keduanya terdiam.

"Cepat selesaikan makan kalian" Ucap sang wanita tegas, meninggalkan dua remaja yang masih larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

...

"kalau mereka sudah pergi, kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu dan kau juga tak perlu mengajariku, aku bisa mencari orang yang ikhlas mengajariku" Ucap Ino tajam, tiba-tiba

"Mendokusei, Ino. Aku tidak bilang tidak ingin mengajarimu Ino, aku Cuma tidak bisa tinggal di sini" ucap shikamaru kesal, mengklarifikasi jawaban gadis di depannya. Tak tahukah Ino, apa yang membuat shikamaru sangat tidak ingin tinggal di sini, satu atap dengan sang barbie.

"sama saja, bilang saja kau tak ingin mengajariku, bilang saja kau hanya ingin mengajari Temari" Ucap Ino, masih dengan wajah menatap makanan. Shikamaru jengah dengan pembiacaraan ini

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti, sekarang aku harus ke kantor" Ucap shikamaru, berdiri sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Ino mendongak, ia baru menyadari bahwa pria itu tak memakai seragam SMA, melainkan pakaian kantor yang membuatnya jauh terlihat dewasa dan tampan. Merasa di perhatikan, shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ino yang juga buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke makanan.

"Habiskan makananmu! Benar kata Ibu, aku tidak ingin punya istri yang kurus kering" Ucap Shikamaru, lalu berlalu dari sang barbie yang masih mematung. Otak Ino masih mencerna kata-kata shikamaru 'istri'...'istri' ...barusan shikamaru menyebutnya istri dan itu berarti... Wajah Ino kembali memerah. Seperti orang tolol, Ino memandangi makanan sambil tersenyum-senyum, tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

"kenapa senyam-senyum Ino?"

"Ah...Bibi... tidak apapa Bibi, masakan Bibi sangat enak" Ucap Ino, masih tersenyum, sambil memakan makanan yang ada di piringnya. Sang wanita, hanya menatap binggung calon menantunya, perasaan baru beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis itu hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanan, sekarang Ia memakannya dengan lahap.

"Ah Bibi, kenapa Shikamaru tidak ke sekolah melainkan ke kantor?"

"Shikamaru sudah lulus minggu kemarin Ino, kau taukan dia mengambil kelas akselerasi" jawab Ibu shikamaru. Ino hanya menganggukkan kepala, dengan mulut berbentuk 'O'. Sang wanita kembali mengerjap bingung.

"Ujian kelulusannya diadakan pas kau di rumah sakit Ino, tapi Bibi kira dia memberitahumu, karena setiap selesai ujian pasti dia datang menjengukmu"

"Tapi Bibi, Shikamaru tidak pernah menjengukku"

"Mungkin kau sedang tidur Ino, ketika dia datang. Kalau Shikamaru tidak datang, siapa yang setiap hari mengganti bunga yang ada di kamarmu" balas sang wanita, lalu kembali berlalu.

Ino berpikir. Benar, setiap paginya Ino mendapati bunga yang ada di kamarnya terlihat baru. Ino pikir, itu hanya fasilitas rumah sakit untuk menyenangkan pasiennya. Seulas senyum kembali terukir di wajah sang barbie, sepertinya hati sang nanas masih miliknya. Suara koper diseret membuyarkan lamunan Ino

"Bibi, sudah mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Iya, Ino. Shikaku sudah menungguku di bandara" sang wanita menatap Ino dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Bibi mau, kalian sudah berbaikan ketika kami pulang" Ino melepas pelukannya, menatap wanita yang sangat ingin Ia dijadikan Ibu mertua.

"Terima kasih Bibi, aku akan berusaha" Ucapnya. Ino mengantar sang wanita sampai di gerbang rumahnya

"Ino, kuncilah kamarmu sebelum tidur tapi bila keadaan mendesak, gunakan kotak pink yang ada di lemari kamar yang ditempati shikamaru" Ucap Ibu shikamaru, kemudian berlalu. Ino hanya tersenyum, namun tak sedikitpun kata-kata wanita itu yang Ia mengerti.

0Oo

Ini hari pertama yang Ino lalui tidak dengan menangis di bawah selimut. Setelah mengantar ibu shikamaru, Ino kembali ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan kamarnya dan berinisiatif mulai belajar untuk persiapan remedialnya yang akan dilaksanakan 10 hari lagi. Namun, baru membaca beberapa kalimat dari buku biologinya, mata Ino sudah tak dapat lagi bertahan hingga tak sadar Ia tertidur masih dengan posisi duduk di depan meja belajarnya.

0Oo

Shikamaru berjalan memasuki rumah yang untuk beberapa minggu ke depan akan Ia tempati. Matanya menelisik setiap sudut ruangan rumah itu, dan tak menemukan sosok yang Ia cari.

"Bibi, Ino di mana?" Tanya Shikamaru pada seorang pembantu yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam

"Nona Ino masih di kamarnya, Den. Dia tidak pernah keluar kamar semenjak tadi pagi" jawab wanita tersebut dengan raut wajah khawatir. Shikamaru segera berjalan...tidak berlari menuju kamar Ino yang berada di lantai 2, hatinya berdebar ketakutan, terjadi sesuatu dengan sang barbie. Tanpa mengetuk, shikamaru langsung membuka kamar Ino dan mendapati suasana kamar yang sepi. Matanya kembali menelisik dan mendapat seorang gadis pirang tengah tertidur di meja belajarnya berbantalkan berbagai buku pelajaran.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah shikamaru. Seorang Shikamaru tidak memiliki banyak hobi, selain tidur dan menatap awan, mungkin hobi yang lain adalah manatap wajah Ino yang sedang tertidur. Entah kenapa, perasaannya akan tenang saat menatap wajah itu, perasaan yang sama saat Ia sedang menatap awan. Setelah menghabiskan waktu 3 menit 34 detik hanya untuk mengamati wajah sang barbie, shikamaru berinisiatif memindahkannya ke tempat tidur sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya

"shika..." Igau Ino dalam tidurnya, shikamaru hanya tersenyum

"ada apa Ino?" bagai orang tolol, shikamaru merespon igauan Ino

"hiks...aku takut shika" seakan mendengar perkataan shikamaru, Ino terisak dalam tidurnya, ujung matanya terllihat berair

"takut apa?"

"kau akan meninggalkanku...hiks" dengan mata masih terpejam, Ino menangis, likuid bening telah mambasahi buku palajaran yang dijadikannya bantal

"tak akan, takkan pernah, Ino" shikamaru berbisik di telinga Ino, berusaha menenangkan tidur sang gadis. Entah atas dorongan apa, shikamaru mengecup kening Ino dan seketika akuamarine Ino terbuka. Mata gadis itu sedikit membesar, mendapati wajah shikamaru yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"kau sudah pulang?" ucap Ino pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Hn"

...

Lalu keduanya terdiam, Ino masih dengan posisi tidurnya dan shikamaru masih dengan posisi menunduk menyamai posisi wajah Ino. Sang akuamarine dan onyx masih saling berinteraksi, hingga tanpa sadar wajah shikamaru mendekati wajah Ino

5...3...2...

KRUYU...KRUYUK...

Suara perut Ino menghentikan aktifitas yang akan terjadi. Ino menutup mata menahan malu, sambil memegangi perutnya yang sialnya berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat, sementara shikamaru hanya tersenyum

"Ayo kita turun. Bibi, sudah menyiapkan makan malam, aku tahu kau pasti tidak makan siang kan" Shikamaru berjalan keluar, diikuti Ino yang masih menunduk menahan malu

0Oo

Mereka makan dalam diam. Shikamaru memperhatikan Ino yang hanya mengambil sedikit nasi dan beberapa sayuran.

"Ino, tambah makananmu, kau takkan kenyang hanya dengan makanan seperti itu"

"tidak, shika. Makan malam akan membuat wajahku bengkak" tolak Ino

"Mendokusei, Ino. Wajahmu takkan bengkak. Mungkin, hanya akan terlihat sedikit lebih baik dari sekarang" jawaban shikamaru membuat Ino mengerutkan kening

"sedikit lebih baik? Maksudmu, sekarang wajahku terlihat jelek Shika?" Balas Ino dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi dan mengintimidasi. Shikamaru mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Ia harusnya ingat bahwa gadis itu sangat sensitif dengan pembicaraan tentang wajah dan berat badan.

"Bukan begitu, Ino. Maksudku, sekarang wajahmu terlalu cekung dan itu..."

"dan itu terlihat jelek, begitu maksudmu?" potong Ino dengan nada yang semakin tinggi. Sementara para pembantu yang mendengar perdebatan keduanya hanya terkiki geli. Pasalnya di rumah Ino, tidak pernah ada perdebatan yang seperti ini, Inoichi dan Ino jarang berada di rumah dan jikapun berada di rumah keduanya akan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, bahkan urusan makan malam hanya diiringi dengan pembiacaraan basa-basi atau bahkan saling diam.

"Mendokusei, Ino. Aku tak bilang kau jelek, aku hanya bilang bahwa wajahmu perlu sedikit lemak di bagian pipi" Balas shikamaru, mengklarifikasi

"SAMA SAJA" teriak Ino, dan segera meninggalkan makananya yang bahkan belum disentuh sama sekali. Shikamaru menghelas nafas, Ia segera menghabiskan makanannya dan menyuruh pembantu mempersiapkan makanan baru untuk Ino

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya shikamaru, pada pembantu yang menyiapkan makanan untuk Ino. sang pembantu hanya tersenyum, para pembantu sudah mengenal shikamaru bahkan saat pria itu masih berumur 5 tahun dan mereka tahu bagaimana hubungan shikamaru dan Ino.

"tidak, Den. Ini yang pertama, tapi memang Nona Ino jarang makan malam dan kalaupun makan malam, Nona Ino hanya makan sedikit dan Tuan Inoichi tidak pernah memprotesnya" jawab sang pembantu. Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Den, apa ini tidak kebanyakan untuk nona Ino? saya yakin nona tidak akan mau memakannya" ucap sang pembantu

"mendokusei Bibi, apa Bibi tidak lihat sekarang wajah Ino lebih mirip tengkorak, kurasa dia takkan bisa muncul di telvisi dengan wajah seperti itu" Ucap Shikamaru yang telah menyelesaikan makannya. Ia mengambil nampan berisi makanan untuk Ino dan berjalan menuju kamar gadis tersebut.

0Oo

Terhitung 5 menit 56 detik telah berlalu, dan gadis itu masih menelisik setiap sudut wajahnya dalam cermin

"benar kata shikamaru, wajahku terlihat telalu cekung" lirih Ino. suara ketukan membuat gadis itu menghentikan aktifitas dan segera menyembunyikan cermin di bawah bantalnya. Ino pura-pura memasang wajah cemberut, melihat siapa yang datang.

"mau apa kau ke sini?" ucap Ino, dengan nada yang dibuat kesal. Pria itu hanya tersenyum, meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya di meja dan duduk di tepi ranjang Ino

"hanya ingin melihatmu" jawab shikamaru, membuat wajah gadis yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya memerah

...

...

Shikamaru mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan dan mulai menyendok beberapa dan menyodorkannya ke Ino. Sementara Ino, masih mematung, kaget dengan perlakuan Shikamaru

"Makanlah! Kau harus makan, Ino. Ingat perkataan Ibuku, dia tidak mau punya menantu yang kurus kering" Bujuk shikamaru, yang membuat wajah Ino tambah memerah dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya untuk disuapi shikamaru. Kegiatan menyuapi masih berlangsung hingga Ino sudah tak bisa lagi

"cukup Shika, ini sudah terlalu banyak" Ucap Ino. Merasa bahwa makanan Ino memang sudah hampir setengahnya habis, shikamaru menghentikan aktifitasnya dan segera memberikan Ino minum.

"jadi, kapan Ibuku tadi berangkat?"

"sesaat setelah kau pergi, Shika" Shikamaru hanya terdiam, membereskan makanan Ino dan hampir berjalan keluar sebelum suara Ino menghentikannya

"tapi tadi Ibumu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti"

"tentang apa?"

"Bibi bilang aku harus mengunci kamarku sebelum tidur, tapi kalau keadaan mendesak aku bisa menggunakan kotak pink yang ada di lemari kamar yang kau tempati sekarang" ucap Ino. Shikamaru hanya terdiam, masih memproses perkataan ibunya

"memang apa isi kotak pink itu, shika?" tanya Ino. otak Shikamaru masih memproses, tak ada satupun hipotesis yang muncul di kepalanya

"entahlah, Ino. Mungkin aku akan mengeceknya sebentar" Ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan keluar

"Aku ikut, Shika" teriak Ino, yang segara beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengikuti Shikamaru.

Kamar yang ditempati Shikamaru adalah kamar tamu yang terletak di lantai 1 sehingga mereka harus berjalan turun dari kamar Ino yang terletak di lantai 2. Sepanjang perjalanan, otak Shikamaru masih memproses dan 1 hipotesis muncul di otaknya

"Ino, sebaiknya kau tak usah melihat isi kotak itu" ucap Shikamaru pada gadis yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya. Ino mengerutkan kening

"Kenapa? Bibi berpesan padaku yang artinya kotak itu untukku tapi mungkin Ia letakkan di kamarmu" balas Ino, kembali berjalan menuju kamar Shikamaru, meninggalakan pria yang berdiri di tempatnya. Jika hipotesisnya benar, maka Ino tak boleh melihat isi kotak itu. Pikir sang nanas, lalu kembali berjalan menyusul sang gadis

Ino baru akan membuka pintu kamar shikamaru, sebelum pria itu menghentikannya

"Ino kamarku masih berantakan, biar aku saja yang masuk dan mengambilkanmu kotak itu"

"Shika, memang kapan kamarmu tidak berantakan. Sudahlah, aku sudah terbiasa" tolak Ino. Ia membuka pintu yang nyatanya tidak dikunci, memasuki kamar tersebut dan berjalan menuju satu –satunya lemari yang ada di sana sementara Shikamaru masih mengikut di belakangnya, berharap hipotesis yang dibuat otaknya salah.

Tangan Ino sudah menemukan satu-satunya kotak pink yang ada di sana dan segera membukanya.

"Ini Apa, Shika?" tanya Ino, dengan nada berbisik dan mata masih memandang isi kotak itu. Shikamaru bernafas lega, sepertinya hipotesisnya salah, menyadari respon gadis itu yang terlihat biasa. Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Ino, demi melihat isi kotak pink yang diberikan ibunya dan seketika matanya membelalak. Oh ayolah, hipotesis seorang shikamaru tak pernah salah.

IBUUUUUUUUU


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Note: Thanks banget untuk semua yang sudah review. Jujur, aku seneng banget baca komentar kalian. Jangan berhenti review yah. Oh ya tentang isi kotak pink itu, semua yang ada di pikiran readers sudah benar, mungkin ke depannya aku bakalan ubah fanfic ini ke rate M karena banyak adegan dewasa. Selamat membaca! Jangan lupa review yah!

IBUUUUUUUUU

Tenanglah Shikamaru tidak menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Namun matanya yang terbelalak tentu tertangkap oleh sang akuamarin Ino yang mulai mengerutkan kening bingung

"memang itu benda apa, Shika?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah penasaran. Sementara yang ditanya, hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan 'masa kamu nggak tahu ini apa'. Ino balas menatapnya dengan tatapan 'memangnya ini benda apaan yang harus aku tahu'

"Ino, beneran kamu nggak tahu benda ini?" tanya Shika juga dengan raut wajah penasaran, yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil menatap benda yang 'ayolah, jujur aku juga nggak tahu bagaimana bentuknya'

"memang itu benda apaan, shika?" tanya Ino lagi, masih dengan mata mengamati benda pemberian Ibu Shikamaru. Oh Tuhan, Kenapa gadisku sangat polos? Batin Shikamaru

"Ini bukan apapa, Ino" tutur Shikamaru, dengan cepat menutup kotak pink tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari, tak lupa menguncinya.

"kenapa kau memasukkannya lagi?"

"mendokusei Ino, kita tak membutuhkannya sekarang"

"lalu kapan kita membutuhkannya?" Shikamaru terdiam. Benar, kapan mereka membutuhkannya? Apakah setelah menikah? Atau setelah Ino lulus SMA? Atau saat mereka siap?

"saat kita siap, Ino" jawab Shikamaru akhirnya

"lalu kapan kita..."

"Mendokusei Ino, berhentilah bertanya. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah. Besok kita akan mulai belajar" Ucap Shikamaru sambil mendorong gadis tersebut keluar kamarnya

"Ayolah, Shika. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus tidur sebelum jam 9 malam"

"lalu kau mau apa?"

...

"atau kau ingin tidur denganku?"

"TIDAK SHIKA BAKA" teriak Ino dengan wajah memerah

"Ya sudah, kembali ke kamarmu. Aku ingin istirahat" ucap Shikamaru lalu tanpa menunggu respon Ino, pria itu menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan gadis yang masih mematung di sana dengan wajah cemberut dan memerah. Tak tahukah gadis itu bahwa Shikamaru sedang menahan sesuatu di bawah sana.

0Oo

"Bibi, di mana Dia?" tanya Ino, yang langsung duduk di meja makan sambil mengambil potongan apel yang tertata rapi di meja makan

"Siapa, Non?"

"Siapa lagi, Bibi. Pria nanas menyebalkan yang pemalasnya minta ampun yang tinggal di kamar tamu" jawab Ino, dengan nada dan wajah yang benar-benar kesal. Pembatunya hanya tersenyum

"Den, Shikamaru sepertinya belum bangun"

"WHAAATTTT"

Ini sudah jam 11 lewat 36 menit 17 detik dan pria nanas itu belum bangun. Ino saja sudah selesai mandi sejak jam 9 tadi pagi. Namun karena suatu alasan Ia tak keluar kamar, bahkan melewatkan sarapan pagi. Ino menunggu Shikamaru meminta maaf padanya tentang kelakuannya kemarin malam bahkan Ino sudah membayangkan seorang Shikamaru yang berlutut sambil meminta maaf dan membujuknya untuk sarapan pagi. Namun apa yang Ia dapat, hingga pada pukul 11:30:21 pria itu tak juga menampakkan diri hingga perut Ino tak sanggup lagi menahan lapar dan memilih turun ke meja makan.

Kini gadis itu tengah berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada di lantai 1. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, kakinya Ia hentakkan pertanda kesal, bagaimana bisa pria itu masih tertidur sementara Ia telah menunggunya sambil kelaparan? Ino membuka pintu kamar yang nyatanya tidak dikunci, kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju ranjang yang tengah ditiduri seorang pangerang

"RUSAAAA BAKAAAA BANGUN" teriak Ino keras, membuat beberapa pembantu di luar menutup telinga, sementara yang diteriaki hanya menggeliat berganti posisi dan kembali tidur.

"SHIKAAAAA" kali ini Ino berteriak sambil memukul makhluk yang berada di balik selimut dengan tongkat bisbol yang entah dimana gadis itu dapatkan.

"AW..AW...AW ...SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMUKULKU?" Teriak Shikamaru, yang langsung terbangun dari tidur cantiknya begitu merasakan punggungnya dipukul sesuatu. Onyxnya menatap sang pemukul

"Mendokusei, Ino. Apa kau tak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang benar?"

"Aku pikir ini cara yang paling benar untuk membangunkan seorang rusa pemalas" hardik Ino dengan nada tinggi, entah kenapa Ia begitu marah mendapati pria tersebut yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Shikamaru hanya memandang Ino sambil berpikir, Ini masih pagi dan rasanya Ia belum melakukan kesalahan sama sekali, kenapa gadis di depannya begitu marah.

"Ini masih pagi Ino, jangan teriak-teriak"

"Sekarang kau menjadi sangat jenius, sekarang hampir jam 12 dan itu kau bilang pagi, huh"

"Ya sudah ini masih siang Ino, jangan teriak-teriak"

"SHIKAAAA BAK-" Teriakan itu seketika berhenti ketika organ tempat keluarnya suara sang barbie dibungkam oleh organ tempat keluar sauranya sang nanas. kedua organ itu hanya saling menempel hingga salah satunya bergerak melumat, menghisap dan menggigit organ yang lain.

"Ahhh...hmm..." sang barbie mendesah begitu lidah sang nanas masuh ke mulutnya dan membelai lidahnya. Keduanya masih saling melumat hingga tak sadar Shikamaru telah menindih Ino. Ciuman itu berhenti ketika Ino sudah kehabisan nafas dan mendorong dada shikamaru

"kau bau, shika" lirih Ino dengan wajah memerah dan nafas terengah-engah

"kau juga sangat harum, Ino" Balas Shikamaru dengan seriangaiannya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ino. Sekelebat bayangan melayang di otak Ino, membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajah hingga Shikamaru hanya mencium pipinya.

"ada apa lagi, Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru yang merasa ditolak. Ino hanya diam sambil mendorong Shikamaru yang masih menindihnya hingga keduanya dalam posisi duduk

"ada apa, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru pelan, jari-jarinya menyisir rambut pirang Ino yang berantakan karena ulahnya

"jangan kau pikir, semua sudah selesai shika?" Ucap Ino tajam, jari-jari Shikamaru berhenti

"apa?"

"tentang kau dan temari"

...

"aku tahu kau tahu alasanku berada di rumah sakit"

"apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, Ino?" Shikamaru menjawab, onyxnya menatap sang akuamarin, mencari ketenangan

"Lalu apa yang harus kupikirkan?" balas Ino, masih dengan nada tajam

"kami tidak berciuman, Ino" Shikamaru menjawab pelan, tak ingin kembali bertengkar

"Yah kalian hanya saling menempelkan bibir, lalu kau menghisapnya..."

"Mendokusei, Ino. aku tidak menghisapnya" Suara shikamaru meninggi 1 kres

"Bagaimanapun kau menciumnya" Ino tak mau kalah

"Aku tidak menciumnya dia yang menciumku" Oh sekarang Shikamaru berteriak

"dan kau menikmatinya" nada Ino menurun, namun sangat dingin ditambah tatapan mengintimidasi

"Oh Tuhan, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap kekanak-kanakan? Dewasalah sedikit" Shikamaru tak tahan lagi. Otaknya mencari cara mengakhiri akitivitas yang merepotkan ini

"Oh jadi sekarang tipemu adalah wanita dewasa. Yah aku tahu, Temari pasti dewasa karena umurnya lebih tua dari padaku dan kau past-" Ino menghentikan celotehannya, demi mendapati mata shikamaru yang tak lagi memperhatikannya. Onyx itu sibuk memandangi benda yang tergantung di dinding yang menampilkan angka 04 Mei

"Ino, apa ini minggu periodmu?" Shikamaru berbisik, mata Ino melebar

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Shika?" Ino juga berbisik. Otaknya benar-benar mengagumi otak manusia di depannya, bagaimana bisa pria itu mengetahui sesuatu yang hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"makannya dia selalu saja marah-marah" gumam Shikamaru, tanpa sadar telah menyuarakan pikirannya

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya, Shika. Kau yang membuatku marah" Nada suara Ino kembali meninggi

"Dengar Ino, hari itu adalah hari terakhir Temari di Konoha dan Ia menyatakan perasaannya tapi aku menolaknya lalu tiba-tiba Dia menciumku, dan saat itu kau melihatnya. itu bahkan tidak sampai 1 detik Ino, dan aku langsung mendorongnya"

...

"Lalu aku bangun kesiangan karena aku harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan untuk hari ini agar aku bisa mengajarimu, Ino"

...

"Alasan kenapa kau selalu ingin marah karena pada saat seorang perempuan dalam masa periodenya hormon progesteron akan mengubah bentuk reseptor sel otak pada otak kecil. Perubahan bentuk yang terjadi membuat sel otak tersebut akan sulit mengontrol perasaan cemas dan stres sehingga mareka akan sangat sensitif"

...

"dan kenapa aku mengetahui tanggal dapetmu, karena aku yang membelikan pembalut saat kau pertama kali dapet, Ino" Shikamaru mengakhiri penjelasannya. Ia menyibak selimut dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan gadis yang masih terpaku di tempat tidurnya. Otaknya masih memproses serentetan kalimat yang diucapkan shikamaru, hingga beberapa detik kemudian matanya membelalak. Bagaimana mungkin Shikamaru masih mengingatnya? Batin Ino

Flashback On

Suara tangis itu masih menggema di setiap sudut salah satu kamar mandi SD Konoha sejak 23 menit yang lalu. Si penghasil suara meremas perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit, wajahnya benar-benar pucat dibalut keringat dingin bercampur air mata yang terus berjatuhan sedari tadi. Seperti mendapatkan sebuah Ilham, gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya

"hiks...hiks...Bibi..."

Sementara di area lain, seorang anak berambut nanas berlari kecil menyusuri setiap kelas. Pasalnya, Ia mendapatkan informasi bahwa temannya yang berambut pirang tidak mengikuti kelas sejak pelajaran pertama. Mereka memang beda kelas, sang nanas berada di kelas VIA sementara temannya berada di kelas VID. Tubuh kecilnya masih menanyai satu persatu anak perempuan di sekolahnya, namun mereka hanya menggeleng pertanda tidak tahu hingga suara dering ponsel menghentikannya

"Halo, ada apa, ibu"

"Shika..."

O0o

"Ino?" Panggil sebuah suara, namun yang dipanggil hanya terdiam

...

"Ino, kau di dalam?"

"hiks...hiks...shika" tangis sang barbie yang tadinya berhenti kembali pecah

"buka sedikit pintunya. Aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu" Ino membuka pintu dan melihat tangan shikamaru menyembul bersama sebuah kantongan hitam. Ino segera mengambilnya dan menutup pintu

"Kata ibuku, kau harus menggunakan itu"

...

...

Ino keluar dari kamar mandi, akuamarinenya menghindari sang onyx, sungguh Ia sangat malu.

"supirku sudah menunggu di depan, kita langsung saja pulang"

"kita bolos?"

"aku sudah minta ijin, bilang kau sakit"

"tapi kau ada ujian matematika setelah makan siang, shika"

"Hn"

Tanpa menunggu respon gadis itu, shikamaru membuka pintu dan sedikit memaksa Ino masuk

Flashback Off

Bagaimana mungkin Shikamaru masih mengingat hal memalukan itu? Batin Ino


End file.
